The Truth Behind Omi
by aiko blaze
Summary: Many years ago a horrific incident occurred changing the life of an unborn child forever... NOT an omiXchase
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own xiaolin showdown. **

The Truth behind Omi

Chapter 1

Many years ago a horrific incident occurred changing the life of an unborn child forever...

Due to the acts of the evil Roy Hannibal Bean the Childs father- who was unaware of the fact that he and his wife was expecting- was tricked into drinking the Lao Mang long soup. This meant that his very soul was corrupted and turned from the purest of light to the darkest shade of black. He was evil. What no one realised was once someone drinks from the soup the memories of their most treasured ones are lost, so without hesitation he turned into a hideous beast and went to attack his closest of friends…including his wife the woman he loved.

After the attack everything was in disarray though luckily no one was hurt. His friends the xiaolin dragons were able to lead him away before any lives were taken, and were able to escape from his clutches as well. His wife laid heartbroken clinging to the necklace her beloved husband had given to her for her birthday when they were children. Shaking her head vigorously refusing to believe the truth of the situation at hand, she broke down into tears, hands clinging protectively across her still flat stomach.

Time flies by and soon the cries of a beautiful healthy boy can be heard throughout the land. Forehead dripping from sweat thanks to the agonizing but rewarding process of labour, giving birth to new life. The new found mother looked down at her child with adoring eyes marvelling at how striking a resemblance the babe had with his father. Shedding a silent tear at the thought she turned her head to see her best friend, twin sister to her husband, and god mother to her son smiling joyously at her little nephew.

"What are you going to name him Crystal?" the new aunt asked excitedly waiting for her friend to reply. "Well Chasity I think I'll call him Omi, I like that name and besides don't you think he looks like an Omi" smiling widely at her little Omi she turns to her protective older brother looking at the infant with sad eyes. Somewhat unnerved by this reaction to her son she questioned her brother. "Crystal I'm afraid I can sense a strong power emitting from the boy. I fear he is the one our late master was talking about" "No! Dashi you must be mistaken he can't be the one" frightened beyond belief at this news, because one month before the child's arrival into the world an old dying monk –their mast, laid on his death bed explaining what he had seen in his final vision. A young child and a group of his comrades will fight the evil chase young and bring back balance to the world…

"Dashi how could it be Omi? How could he be the one destined to fight his own father? Please you must be mistaken!" "I am sorry dear sister but I fear it is the truth and at this moment in time when Chase himself has caught wind of the prophecy and is out to destroy this child… It is not safe for Omi here. My only thought of how to keep your son safe from Chase is to keep him hidden where none of our enemies will be able to find him. I will change his appearance, so chase or anyone will not see the truth of the child's true paternity and send him forward in time to a safer era". Closing his eyes as not to look at his sister's broken face he circled his arms around her, embracing her into an apologetic hug.

"If, if it w-ill k-keep my baby s-s-safe then fine, b-but I want y-you to seal me into m-my necklace, so w-when the t-time is r-right O-omi c-c-can open it up a-and I w-will be there f-f-for him" she said sobbing into her hands trying as best she could to hide the obvious anguish in her voice.

Later that day the child's features were changed. Instead of his pale white skin he had sun yellow, instead of his lushes ebony hair he was bold, instead of his chocolate eyes he had black, but the most significant change was the size of his head which doubled in size, so instead of looking like his heylin father he resembled his maternal uncle. Thankfully to his mother's relief these changes were not permanent and when the time was right he would be reverted to what he once appeared.

And with that the babe was sent to the future by his uncle's sands of time. And his mother was sealed away with in her necklace which was entrusted to her cousin Guan so when the day came she would be able to reunite with her son.

**Authors note: please review and give me constructive criticism for future reference.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own xiaolin showdown. **

**Authors note: writing in italic is the thoughts of a character. And please review and give me constructive criticism for future reference thank you.**

The Truth behind Omi

Chapter 2

-Present day-

The glowing sun was radiating its warm rays upon lush's fields of green, tall tree's standing strong, and making the cool blue river glisten to the point it looks like the light is dancing on it. Yet the sun seems to be shining the brightest upon a humble temple where four young children ranging from 7-16 years of age, three young boys and one girl. All but one were going about there chores, but not in the most ordinary of ways. The oldest of the children dressed as a cowboy with blond hair covering his vivid blue eyes was cleaning the lawn of leaves… but before the leaves even had a chance to fall to the floor. Another young boy tanned from spending a life time in the sun and ragged brown hair was using what seems like a sword to summing great winds to blow away the rubbish. The only girl with deep black hair and a petite body was dusting the entire temple… in a matter of minutes.

But the youngest of the children with his big, yellow bold head was not participating. Opting to sit crossed legged on the wooden floor staring blankly out the window with a gloomy expression on his face, as if he was searching for something. His black eyes heavily bagged from being deprived of sleep because of unsettling images plaguing his dreams each night for the past month. It all started the day of his failed mission to the past.

"Omi come on dude as your leader I say get that but of yours over here and help!" shouted the tanned boy stopping what he was doing to vent his inpatients toward the lack of help coming from his young friend.

"Raimundo can't you see that something is upsetting him. Leave him alone!" yelled the girl defending the actions of the youngest of them all feeling concerned for his present state.

"Yeah Rai, Kimiko is right. If you can't see that the little feller isn't his self then your as dumb as a sack of hammers" the oldest of the children sided with Kimiko. "But Clay how is it fair that we are stuck doing all the work while Omi just mopes around all day! I mean if you are so concerned about Omi why don't you talk to him and ask what is wrong? In fact scratch that. I'll ask him maybe then he might help us out". With that said Raimundo left his friends to head over to his younger one who he had to admit seemed a shadow of his former self. _What could make the little dude look so upset?_

"Hey Omi whats up?"

"The sun, sky and birds…why are you asking me this when you can see for yourself?" Omi asked while scratching his head in confusion at his friend's request.

"Jeez Omi I mean whats wrong? Whats got you moping around all day and not helping us with the chores. You haven't even tried showing me up in training lately so you can't say nothings bothering you" gesturing with his hands to make a point he pauses to wait for a reply.

"I…I'm having some disturbing dreams of late. They have seemed to have started after my personal mission to try and convince master Fong I should be the leader"

"What so you think that your mission is connected with your wacko dreams? What did you do for your mission anyway?"

"Well I sort of kind of… "

"Wow dude slow down I didn't understand a word of that"

"I went back in time to stop Chase Young from joining the heylin side… but it was a complete disaster! In the end it was master Monk Guan who was the evil one and then Chase had to drink the soup to help save us, so in the end after everything I had to change everything back to the way it was!" Explained Omi while working him self out to the point he was finding it difficult to breath.

Raimundo just stared at the young boy in front of him shocked at the news of what his mission was, surprised that the young boy so desperately wanted their enemy on their side, surprised that the boy was so upset over this failure.

"Well…ummm I don't know what to say to that…um, so anyway what are these dreams you having?

"Well it's sort of strange. Theirs this necklace shaped like a dragon and a female voice keeps calling my name, but the voice is coming from the locket. The weird thing is both the necklace and the voice seem familiar to me, like I have heard them before. I think it's related to my past that's the only explanation I have for it, but then I see flashes of great warriors Dashi, Monk Guan, Chase Young-when on our side and to females who seem to be familiar too. Suddenly everything goes dark I hear battle cries and an evil figure but I can't see his or hers face. Next thing I know it's the middle of the night and am awake drenched in a cold sweat and can't return to sleep…it's the same dream every night" he lets out an exasperated sigh releasing the little bit of composure he had revealing a completely lost little boy scared of what the dreams could mean.

"Omi have you told anybody about this other then me. This could be important! You said it yourself you think it could be connected with your past. Don't you want to find out what all this could mean?"

"yes but I don't know it seems personal like some how I am meant to figure it out for myself and any way if that is the case my friend why am I seeing the last xiaolin warriors before us? What could it mean? If I'm being completely honest with you Raimundo I-I-I'm….afraid…" Omi practically whispered the last part almost as if he was talking to himself, but Raimundo heard and was taken completely off guard of what his proud, egotistical friend just confessed…_the little dude must be worried. _

"Omi I don't know what I can do to help, but I do think you should talk to mast Fong about this he might have an answer, anyway I think all of us want to see the old Omi back despite how annoying you are cheese ball its ten times better then how you are now."

"Thank you Raimundo"

In a dark room far from the harmonious atmosphere of the temple a handsome young man who looks no older then 20 (but was really over 1500) was meditating. He was wearing his thick black hair down which went all the way down his back, and glaring armour intimidating the fool to challenge him in combat before they even see his skills. All of a sudden his eyes snap wide open, his breath becomes fast and heavy as he tries to regain control over himself. _The same vision again what could it mean? _

It was the same vision everyday this past month. There was a beautiful woman with curled deep rich brown hair, shimmering forest green eyes, a tiny button nose and skin a pale yellow similar to Dashi's but not as bright, but what caught his eye the most was the dragon necklace around his neck which held so much love- it looked so familiar. She was smiling at him with ruby red lips, holding out her arms signalling for him to hold the bundle which was currently in them. For some reason he becomes excited at this as if he has been waiting a life time for this opportunity and he doesn't even bother to hide this from the woman who he seemed to trust whole heartedly. But when the bundle was placed in his arms (which is wrapped in a blanket) the vision ends before he can see what it is. _This is confusing indeed…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own xiaolin showdown. **

**Authors note: I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review and give me constructive criticism for future reference thank you.**

The Truth behind Omi

Chapter 3

Omi P.O.V

I watched as master Fung's old eyes wrinkled from many years of life widen in shock at me as I described my dreams to him. I was most discouraged by this reaction I was hoping he would have something to say even those words of 'wisdom' he has written behind his eye lids (or so he says), but no he just stands there staring at me not saying anything. What could this mean?

"Master Fung?" I asked. I was getting nervous now.

Looking to the side of me I see Raimundo as quiet and still as master Fung, but instead of his eyes locked on me he was staring at master Fung waiting for an answer. He too must be curious about these strange dreams I am having of late…or he just wants master Fung to hurry up, so I can do my chores and he wont have to do extra. _Lazy Raimundo_.

As I was thinking this thought I see Raimundo walk up to Master Fung and wave his hands frantically in front of Master Fung's face.

"Hello is anyone home?"

"Raimundo do you really think it's necessary to be so disrespectful towards master Fung"

"Well..." Raimundo started but was interrupted when we heard master Fung clearing his throat gaining our attention.

"Ahem sorry about that, but I must say that your dream disturbs me greatly Omi. If what you say is true and you believe it is to do with your past then something must have happened to bring these… visions to you now after all these years."

Oh no! I was willing to tell Raimundo of my journey to the past- he is always screwing up- but master Fung. Oh what will I do? I can't stand it when he looks at me in disappointment.

"Oh yeah the cheese ball over here said he thinks it was caused by his mission to the past"

"Raimundo!" I can't believe he just said that!

"What I thought you told him! Why wouldn't you? I thought you vowed never to lie again"

"I was not lying, I was merely concealing information"

"Young monks stop this bickering and tell me about this mission now" Master Fung commanded his face stern like a brick wall.

I had learnt in my life that when master Fung had his stern face on it is best to do as he says, so I did what he asked with my face down shielding my eyes from him, not wanting to look at master Fung. I was scared to see what he may be feeling at my tale. I told my story not missing out any details like I did Raimundo. I told him about my journey to the future to get the sands of time, I told him about how I swapped Hannibal's Lao mang long soup with pea soup and even trivial details like Jack Spicer dancing around with flowers. I told him everything. Slowly I raise my perfectly sized head (I don't care what the others say) to look up at the man who for many years was my only family, before I met the other xiaolin dragons who I considered siblings to me.

"Omi I am disappointed that you would tamper with time like that I thought I taught you better then that" I knew it he was disappointed in me. I turn my head away in shame. How could I be so stupid?

"But I know that you had good intentions behind your actions, and find it admirable that you would try and save Chase Young from a life off darkness"

My head shot right back up. All of a sudden I didn't feel like master Fung was scrutinizing me, although I still knew that he expected me to make smarter decisions, but he understood why I did what I did, and the only thing that I felt bad about my mission was how badly I failed.

I remember coming back and just feeling defeated. I know that Chase Young is the enemy but seeing him on the xiaolin side fighting for all that is good was just amazing! He was such a warrior. When he smiled it didn't send a chill down my spine like it does now, but filled me with a sense of trust that no matter what I knew he had my back. His eyes were kinder too, more gentle. If I was completely honest with myself I would have to admit that I admired xiaolin Chase Young more then Master Monk Guan, but I can't tell anyone else that, they wouldn't understand. Maybe I can't change the past but I will do everything in my power to revert Chase Young to the side of good where I know he belongs.

"Thank you master Fung and I'm truly sorry about my poor judgement. In the future I will not make the same mistakes"

"It is alright to make mistakes Omi we all do it dude" I was slightly surprised when I heard Raimundo's voice. I completely forgot he was there he was being uncharacteristically quiet.

"Yes Omi, Raimundo is right as long as we learn from our mistakes. Learning from ones mistakes makes the long walk of life that little more simpler and smoother like the cool autumn breeze"

"Wow Master Fung what fortune cookie did you get that one from" snickered Raimundo.

"Anyway back to the issue at hand, Omi I am sorry to say that I am unsure of what all this could mean, but perhaps Master Monk Guan will have the answers you seek. He is visiting the temple to see all of you dragons progress in two days and I'm sure he may have an idea of what you are going through."

"You heard what master Fung said Om's Master Monk Guan is coming everything is going to be fine, so now you can pick up a broom and help with the chores"

I stare at Raimundo in utter disbelief at his wide toothy smile, my body stiff and unresponsive as he prods me with the wooden broom. And he is are great leader…we are doomed.

Master Monk Guan P.O.V

It is time. For the last month my cousin's necklace has been glowing signalling that the prophecy is set in motion. For these many years I have been waiting patiently safe guarding this even from Chase Young who gave it to my cousin. If I go by how the piece of jewellery is reacting Crystal is eager to reunite with her so…

Her son the young xiaolin dragon of water- just like his father- Omi what a strong warrior he is becoming. How will he react to the news? I know that the boy is curious about his past and the fact that I have known and not speak a word to him about it will surely destroy his trust in me. Omi is a forgiving child but will he be able to forgive something as big as what I have kept from him, even if it was for his own good.

Thinking back to when I first met the new xiaolin dragons I clocked onto Omi immediately. He may not look the same as he did when he was born, but I still remembered what he looked liked after Dashi changed his appearance. That was the reason why Dashi made the boy looks so peculiar, so no matter what we would be able to tell it was him. Even if Omi didn't look so…unique I would still be able to tell who he was by how he renewed my faith in myself. Crystal and I didn't always see eye to eye growing up and we often argued, but she never let me give up on myself or any of us dragons for that matter not me, Dashi, Chasity or…Chase, especially not Chase. Omi have Chase's looks and ego, but he has his mother's personality.

If everything goes according to plan too days from now then Omi will know the truth, he will meet his mother and the dragons of my day- that have been waiting patiently all these years- will reunite.

Dashi (not long after his sister was sealed) sealed himself within the green dragon Dojo who was not aware of that himself. Chasity like me decided to live on. Through meditation, strenuous training and a bracelets designed by Dashi Himself we are able to extend are life times.

We will return to Guide the new dragons in what will be their most dangerous, challenging and emotionally draining dilemma yet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own xiaolin showdown. **

**Authors note: I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review and give me constructive criticism for future reference thank you. There will mention of a little raixkim in this chapter.**

The Truth behind Omi

Chapter 4

Omi P.O.V

Two days went flying by faster then I first anticipated with in this time period I was able to focus on my training a lot easier, although I only showed Raimundo up twice which if I had been on the top of my game It would have been quadrupled. MY fiends all expressed how they was glad they had there old Omi back well Kimiko an Clay did anyway, Raimundo on the other hand was just happy that I was doing my chores again. He tried to make me do his chores as well as it was only 'fair', but thankfully Kimiko was there to slap him round the back of the head for me while yelling how inconsiderate he was. She is a great friend.

If it wasn't for the dreams still I could almost get my life back to the way it was. It was because of my dreams and confronting Master Monk Guan on the issue was why I felt so anxious. Truth be told what I said to Raimundo about being afraid was completely true; I am terrified about all of this. Scenario's kept coursing through my mind about if this is linked to my past, wondering why would the previous dragons would be involved was unnerving to say the least. Since 6 am this morning I have been waiting, watching the gates for when Master Monk Guan's arrives, it was now 12pm. I have been waiting for four hours where could he be!

"Howdy little partner you know watching the corn wont make it grow faster" a Texan accent greeted me.

"What corn are you speaking of clay? I am waiting for Master Monk Guan" at my question Clay bursts out in a howl of laughter.

"No partner it's just a cowboy saying I mean to say that you can watch out the gate for Master Monk Guan all day. It won't make him come any faster"

"Oh why didn't you just say that in the first place?" I really didn't understand his cowboy language it's just so strange"

"Anyway Clay whats down?"

"I think you mean to say whats up Omi"

"Same difference" No matter how hard I try I can't seem to get a hang of this slang talk everyone uses.

"Just came to check up on you see how you are doing"

"Oh I see what about Kimiko and Raimundo what are they doing?"

"Those two love birds are out horse riding together, although they swear blind it isn't a date and they are just two good friends, but I let you in on a little secret the other night I went for a walk to get some fresh air after not being able to sleep, and I heard giggling coming from the garden so I went to see what it was and guess what I saw?"

"What?"

"Those to sitting next to each other under a willow tree whispering in each other's ears. Now tell me partner why do you suppose that they would sneak out past curfew to talk"

"You are right Clay this is most suspicious" So Kimiko and Raimundo are hiding something, but what? Maybe Clay is right and they are 'love birds' but why would they hide that from us?

"What's suspicious?" Both me and Clay turned are heads in the direction of a deep baritone voice.

"Master Monk Guan!" both me and Clay shout in union.

After all my waiting finally he is here! Hopefully he will have the answers I am so desperately searching for. My very sanity rests in his hands.

"Howdy Master Monk Guan me and Omi here was just talking about Kimiko and Raimundo that's all nothing serious. It was just something I brought up to distract Omi; he has been waiting for you all day and probably would have waited all night you didn't show up. The little feller wanted to be the first to speak with you"

"Oh really and what do I owe the pleasure Omi?"

"Well I rather not discuss it here"

"Don't you trust me? As I looked up at Clay I could see that he was genuinely hurt, but I have told neither him nor Kimiko about my dreams. Not in till I know what they are about, I do not want to worry them if it is nothing.

"I am sorry Clay but this… well its personal and I don't want to worry people unnecessarily if it turns out to be nothing"

"What in tarnation's are you going on about little partner what could make me worry?"

"I will tell you later this you have my word my friend." I hope that Clay understands and drops the subject.

"Ok but after all this you will have to tell us everything deal" Clay sticks out his hands ready to as my friends would say close the deal…or something like that. To prove I meant it I put my much smaller hand into his much larger one.

"Right I'll tell the love birds that Master Monk Guan has arrived" and with that clay turned his back and ran over in the direction where my other two friends were.

I turned my body to face Master Monk Guan he was looking at me as if I was gravely ill. All of a sudden my uneasiness from the other day returns and hits me like a punch to the stomach. Something was very wrong in deed.

"Master Monk Guan I –I…." The word died out in my throat, refusing to escape through my lips.

"Don't worry Omi I think I know what you are about to say, you have been experience strange dreams haven't you?" How did he know?

"Yes but how, how d-did you know"

"I thought as much unfortunately do not worry all will be explained to you" And with that Master Monk Guan started walking to the temple with me hopelessly confused following him inside.

Chase Young P.O.V

Something wasn't right I could feel it in the air circling around me like a swarm of bee's attacking a threat to their queen. Something big was going to happen and I was going to be in the centre of it all of that I am sure.

Steadying myself, slowing down my breathing to compose myself I strolled through my garden, looking at its beauty hoping for this small part of peace will bring me some serenity. Despite the fact I am evil I can't seem to bring myself to destroy my garden, to destroy this peace. I blame it on my past because no matter how much I deny it I can not ignore that there is some form of good still dwelling in my soul. It is this goodness that compels me to keep my word, but it seems to be more prominent as off late.

Walking through my garden has seemed to cause the opposite to what I hoped for. Instead of feeling at peace I am far more stressful then to begin with. Nothing seems to be going right.

Wuya as always has been squawking in my ear like the wench she is about searching for those damn shen gon wu like that it was the most important thing to do with my time, she has even sunk so low as to try and seduce me. _Repulsive._ As if I would be swayed by such an act like a pitiful worm she isn't worth my affections. I remember how she was stroking my arm. I felt sick. The whole thing felt wrong almost like I was betraying...something, of what I am unsure of.

Jack Spicer the little worm has been creping around begging for yet another evil alliance to capture I new Shen Gon Wu from the monks. I don't see how that coward could even consider himself evil, he is bad at best. I just wish that he would leave me alone so I can enjoy my day and evil musings.

But the most stressful one of them all was Hannibal Roy Bean. That insignificant, scrawny, admittedly evil genius bean has done all he can to make my eternal life hell ever since he escaped the yang-yang word. All my success in the heylin ways he took credit for. For if it wasn't for him I would still be a xiaolin warrior. He tells the story of how he was the one to groom me into what I am now. "I hate he bean"

"Why hello Chase Young nice to know you care" ah so it's true speak of the devil and he shall appear.

"What do you want bean?" I hissed at him trying to empathise my disdain to his presence.

"Chase no need to be like that after all we've been through I was just wondering if you could feel it something big is approaching and fast"

"I am aware but that doesn't explain why you are here"

Hannibal's gruesome smile with his disgusting yellow teeth faded replaced with one of pure seriousness.

"The outcome of the approaching events will change the future of xiaolin and heylin as we know it. I fear that it is the prophecy that your old master spoke of"

"You mean…"

"Yes I believe the one destined to defeat you will soon make themselves known"


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own xiaolin showdown. **

**Authors note: I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review and give me constructive criticism for future reference thank you. **

The Truth behind Omi

Chapter 5

Master Monk Guan P.O.V

It is time. The prophecy will be set in motion once Omi discovers his past, and the former xiaolin dragons will return. I am pleased that my team will once more be together…all but one member. Crystal, Dashi and Chasity how I have missed them all, how I will be glad to once see their faces with my own eyes again. Even though Chasity like myself did not seal herself away she did not want to be anywhere near Chase where she is reminded of his betrayal. Both Crystal and Chasity took it the hardest, Chase being Crystal's husband and being Chasity's twin brother. The bond of twin dragons is strong they are practically two halves of the same person, and when Chase left to join the heylin she must of felt that part of her very soul was missing.

Currently I was sitting on the wooden floor of the temple watching as Omi was fidgeting. Understandably he was anxious and so he should be after what is about to transpire his life will never quite be the same again. It is time that Omi new the truth but I will not be the one to tell him. No that will be the job of his mother. I reached within my shirt and enclosed the wooden object in my hands pulling it out slowly.

It was just me and Omi here as this is something that he must find out about on his own.

I unclasped my hands to dangle the highly detailed wooden gift made from the finest oak. The work of art was carved in the shape of a Chinese dragon circling round a message in traditional Chinese._愛__._ Meaning love.

"Am I correct in assuming this is the necklace is what you saw in your dreams?"

"Y-Yes but how come you have it? What is it? What does it mean? Why am I seeing it in my dream? Omi was clearly baffled by the jewellery.

"Omi within this very necklace holds your past and your future. I am sorry to say that I have not been completely honest with you concerning your identity, and only hope that once you discover yourself that you can find it in your heart to forgive me"

"What are you talking about what do you know about my past and how is necklace going to help?" The young monk was now almost shouting he was so hopelessly confused not that I can blame him.

"It is not my place to talk about your past but within this necklace is someone who has been waiting a very long time to see you again and she will be the one to answer all your questions"

"I don't understand" he whispers.

"Don't worry soon all will become clear"

With the conversation done with I place the necklace within Omi's small hands. He looks at it in wonder, and confusion of what he was meant to do with it. He looked at me to give him the answers but I didn't know either. Omi gives out a sigh of defeat when a bright showing light enfolded him. Picking myself off the floor rushing to the young monk to see if he was endanger only to be thrown back by the white light then I heard it. I heard the voice of my cousin in side my head. _"Do not worry dear cousin all is going the way it should be" _I hope your right crystal.

Omi P.O.V

I looked at the necklace from my dreams holding it tightly still not believing that it was here that it was real. How could an object from my dreams hold the answers to my past and my future? Staring blankly at it confused to what the necklace is meant to do I release a sigh ready to give up when an unimaginable light consumed me. Scared, Confused and just plain shocked. Then I heard her that same voice that's been in my dreams for so long. "_Oh my dear Omi how I've missed you"_

I turned round to find the source of the voice and there she was. One of the woman from my dreams she was rather short standing at roughly 4 foot 11, she was wearing a white traditional Chinese kimono with no sleeves, her curdled brown hair tied up in a bun on the top of her head with her fringe covering her pale yellow forehead. She looked like she was 19-20 years old and she must of been the most beautiful person I had ever laid eyes on.

"Who are you and how do you knwo my name?" at my question the woman gave me small sad smile as she walked closer to me before kneeling down to my height.

"My name is Crystal and I am the younger sister to Dashi and cousin to Guan and to how I know your name well I was the one to give it to you?" her voice was truly entrancing.

"What do you mean you were the one to name me?"

"Omi let me tell you a story a long time ago there was a young girl who had the two best friends anyone could ask for. They were twins a girl and a boy and they would play together everyday, but one day the girl's brother and cousin informed the three friends that they must train with them to become great xiaolin warriors. So they trained and played and just enjoyed each others company and the girl and the boy twin found they were getting closer and closer and soon they fell in love, they got married and lived a happy life. In till something terrible happened and the girl found out that her husband seemed to have made a bad decision, and forget all about her and her only light was that she was going to have a baby. The girl had a beautiful baby boy who she loved more then anything, but the boy had a destiny which meant bad people would be after him, so he had to be separated from his mother and sent away for his own protection in till the time was right."

I listened intently to the woman's tale confused how this had anything to do with me how it explained how she named me.

"I don't mean to sound rude but how does this answer my questions?"

"Well little one the girl form the story was me and guess who my beautiful baby boy is"

I looked into her warm green eyes filled with love and warmth as she was waiting for my answer, but I really didn't have a clue.

"I'm sorry but I do not know"

"Oh yes you do child you know him better then anyone else"

"How?"

"Because you are him, you are my baby boy Omi, and i have missed you so much!" Her eyes had tears streaming down her face as her arms engulfed me into a bone crushing hug.

I was so shocked at what she just told me after all these years of wondering about my parents and why they gave me up and now I know. My eyes filled with tears as my hands clasped round my, my mother. I burry my head into the crook of her neck breathing in her sent to familiarise myself with. This was the perfect moment in till I remembered her tale. I pulled myself away from her wiping away my own tears and lifted my head to look at my mother.

"You said you had to send me away because of my destiny…what is it?"

My mother sniffs and wipes her eyes with her arm before she answered.

"My baby boy how I wish it isn't so but your destiny is a terrifying one for you and your comrades will have to defeat…" she stopped speaking almost like saying who ever it was name hurt her, as if it pained her very soul.

"Who must I defeat?"

"…Chase Young"

"No how am I meant to do that! I can't defeat him at least not yet. Every time I fight him it never works out the way it should do".

"What do you mean you've fought him before?" She seemed unsettled and quite panicked by the news I don't know why it was surprising I am a xiaolin monk, but I guess I haven't told her that yet.

"Yes of course I have I am the xiaolin monk of water after all"

"Just like Chase"

"Excuse me what did you say?"

"Oh nothing…um you said things go wrong how?"

"Well we never really beat him, there was the time that he and Jack Spicer tripped us inside the temple with green monkeys, oh and there was the time he turned me evil through tricking me into going into to the ying-yang world with only the ying yo-yo, but no worry my friends were able to save me….mother?" she looked as if she was going to faint at this news.

"Oh my, I'm sorry Omi if only I was there for you then maybe…well Omi its time you go to your friends"

"But what about you? I've only just found you!"

"Omi sweetheart don't fret I'm coming with you. After waiting 1500 years so you really think that I could leave you again, and anyway when we get back you may be in for a little shock"

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see"

And with that the white light dissipated and both me and my mother were back in the temple with a wide eyed Master Monk Guan.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own xiaolin showdown. **

**Authors note: I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review and give me constructive criticism for future reference thank you. **

The Truth behind Omi

Chapter 6

Omi P.O.V

With I cheeky grin plastered on my mother's face she greeted/insulted Master Monk Guan. "Hello cousin finally lost all your hair I see"

Master Monk Guan quickly reclaims his composure, but looking slightly irritated he replied. "Not all of us decided to seal ourselves away so we would stay completely the same Crystal. Anyway after 1500 years this is how you say hello to me?"

"I'm sorry Guan it may have been 1500 years, but you know what they say old habits die hard".

They continued to banter with one another which I found rather odd as they were cousins family shouldn't they get along? Wait! If my mother is cousins with Master Monk Guan and Sister to Grand Master Dashi that means I am related to Master Monk Guan and my uncle is non other then the ultimate xiaolin monk ever to walk the earth. Now I can explain where my natural talent and supreme skills come from! I was literally shaking with excitement with the thought when I felt something sweep my forehead, I look up to see something black hanging from my head. I started to lift my hand up to get the thing of my head when I noticed my skin…It was a different colour. Instead of my usual bright yellow skin I had pale white, I touch the top of my head to discover the black thing on my head was actually hair, and finally when I reached to touch my hair I find out my head had at least halved in size! What has happened to me? Was something wrong with me?

Sensing my concern my mother turns rounds and smiles reassuringly to me.

"Told you, you would be surprised and that's not even all of it. There isn't a mirror in here so you can't even see that your eyes are now brown instead of black"

How can she be so calm when I was so panicked? My whole appearance has changed! "Why has this happened why have I changed?" my voice dry with worry.

"Don't you mean changed back?"

"Huh?"

"So I see that Crystal here didn't tell you about that piece of information do you want me to explain, because at the moment it seems your mother is finding this highly amusing and is having trouble not laughing" Master Monk Guan says while watching my mother covering her mouth trying her hardest to contain her giggle's.

"Could you"

"Well Omi the way you have looked these past years wasn't your true appearance. You were changed by Dashi to help keep you identity secret from evil that may have been searching for you, and could link you to your parents by your looks. The way you see yourself now is what you really look like."

"But why now, why do I revert back to my true self now?"

This time it is my mother who answered "Because the prophecy is set in motion and whether you look different or not people will soon associate you with the chosen one any way, so why hide you what you look like any longer?"

"I see I guess it makes sense. I think I could get used to it. Knowing how great my martial art skills are my looks should surly match" I say with a wide grin.

"Oh my. That ego he must have inherited it from his…" my mother started but the sentence died out and she didn't complete it.

"Yes in that sense he is just like him" Master Monk Guan stated. Who are they comparing me to? Could it be my father? I forgot to ask who he was back in the white light all I know is that he made a bad choice.

"Are you comparing me to my father?"

My mothers head snaps down to look at me her eyes pained like she really didn't want to answer me. Was my father's decision that bad that it caused my mother a great deal of hurt to even think about him.

"Y-yes, yes we are darling"

"Who is he, and what was that bad decision he made?"

"Um I ah. You Know maybe you should go talk to your fiends first I'm sure they will be surprised with your new look Ok" She was changing the subject.

"Yes Omi you did promise Clay that you would explain everything didn't you" Master Monk Guan said obviously siding with my mother with keeping this information from me. I heaved out a heavy sigh. This isn't the end to this discussion.

"Fine I will"

Crystal P.O.V

Oh my that was a close one. I don't think Omi is ready to hear about his father. How would I explain it to him? _Well you see Omi your father is Chase Young the man your destined to fight, and as you can guess his bad decision was joining the heylin, but don't worry it wasn't because he didn't love you. No he chose the heylin side before I got the chance to tell him about your existence. _I doubt that would go down well.

I turned to my cousin who even though I have the tendency to poke fun of him I value his opinion. "Do you think I've made the right decision Guan?"

"For now yes, but eventually you will have to tell him Crystal, and eventually you have to tell Chase"

"And how to do think I will do that? He doesn't even seem to remember Chasity and me. He only remembers you and Dashi purely as comrades, but I have know clue why. How can I just go up to him a woman he thinks he doesn't know and lett him one of his enemies is his son?"

"I'm sorry Crystal I do not have the answer's you are searching for. It is a bridge you will have to cross when the time is right"

"When the time is right. Always with when the time is right. Why does it feel that my life is just one big waiting game?" Guan seemed to think what I said was humorous and started chuckling. Can't he see this is really bothering me?

"Crystal you would think that your patients would be a little better after having to wait 1500 years"

"Exactly I've had to wait so long already! I don't want to keep on waiting."

"We don't always get what we want Crystal you know that"

"I know trust me I know if anything went the way I wanted then Chase would never have became evil and we would of raised Omi together as a family"

At the thought I felt tears stinging my eyes fighting my defences to spill out of my eyes, my body started to shake in a futile attempted to suppress my sobs when I felt strong arms circle around me pulling me into a comforting hug.

"Thank you Guan You may be annoying sometimes, but at the end of the day you are always there for me when I need you… I've missed you."

"Now that is how you were meant to greet me earlier" I couldn't help it, I laughed at his remark. Trust Guan to bring that up.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own xiaolin showdown. **

**Authors note: I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review and give me constructive criticism for future reference thank you. I would like to say thank you for those who have taken the time to review my story, as that is what motivates me to update faster. **

The Truth behind Omi

Chapter 7

Chase P.O.V

Pacing back and forth within my long and dimly lit hallway with the only source of light coming from a few tourches along the side of the wall, I ponder over the new information I have ocbtained.

I couldn't believe it after all those years of searching for that child and not finding him I thought my old master that old fool had just gone senile, and was spiting out what he wanted to happen. But now I see the truth. I can no longer deny it especially after what happened earlier, after I felt it. The feeling of a huge shift coursed through my body twisting my insides making me feel fear for the first time in years. If what my old master said was true then I the prince of darkness will be defeated, and by a mere child. How could that be? My years of training, perfecting and even inventing my own techniques vs the minuscule amount of training by a child who probably wasn't even fully grown yet… How could I lose?

If we were to go into battle I am confident I will come out the victor yet I am not one to tempt fate. I need a plan. I must find out who this 'chosen child' is and discover his weaknesses so when we do fight I know I will have the advantage, If I were to assonate him like must villains seem to do then I would be the coward, I would be the one who was too afraid to challenge a child one on one.

It doesn't help that these vision are interrupting my meditation and sleep so I am getting less and less rest each passing day, causing tiredness to hinder my abilities, senses and state of mind. Even within my waking moments I can not get that woman out of my mind. It's like she is haunting my every moment, and the worst of it all is that I seem to know her some how yet I can't remember who she is or how I know her. All I know for sure is that if I was to see and she was on the side of the xiaolin monks- like I believe she may be- I don't think I could bring myself to harm her. She is important to me… why that is I'm not sure, but I just know she is.

I can also sense that after 1500 years of separation that Dashi will come back to team up with Guan to help train the monks to help my new nemesis in my defeat, and all I have are fools by my side. It is time like these that I hope that young Omi will see that he belongs by my side on the heylin.

Omi P.O.V

Seeing my friend's just stare at me in shock was quite unnerving even after I explained to them all that had happened, and why my appearance had changed their mouths hadn't left the ground. When I first walked up to them they immediately tried to attack me assuming I was some form of foe at the temple to spy on them, it took quite a few words and several bruises later to get them to stop and listen, and now they wouldn't even say anything! I started to fidget with me hands (a habit I have picked up as of late) waiting for my friend's acceptance. Would they hate the new me?

The first to speak was Kimiko. "I-I um ah wow Omi oh my god I can't believe that is really you! You look um how do I put it?…"

"Normal, not a cheese ball, human?" Ah trust Raimundo to be like that.

"Rai why are you always so mean apologise!" And trust Kimiko to stand up for me.

"But Kimiko"

"Now Rai!"

"Fine! Sorry Omi what I mean to say you look good. There are you happy now Kimiko?" It seems Raimundo is just saying that for Kimiko's benefit he probably doesn't mean his apology to me.

"Very"

Then I heard a Texan accent chirp in. "Well partner I can see who wears the trousers in you relationship"

Simultaneously Kimiko and Raimundo turned round to face Clay, both with cherry red faces and wide eyes, and in union they protested. "No it's not like that we're just friends"

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at them here I was standing looking completely different, talking about some great prophecy about me that will effect them and the fact that the mother I never new was here at the temple.

"Talk about through one ear and out again"

"Dude you mean through one ear and out the other"

"Same difference Raimundo! And anyway here I am telling you all life changing news and you're arguing over Kimiko's and Raimundo's obvious relationship!" throwing my arms in the end to show just how frustrated I was at my friends. And once again Raimundo is meant to be are leader?

"We are not ugh forget it we are sorry, so how are you feeling about this Omi? This is quite a revelation"

"I'm not really sure Kimiko I feel happy because my past is finally starting to be revealed to me, I'm related Master Monk Guan and my uncle is non other then grand Master Dashi! How can I not be pleased? But then there's the prophecy which is the reason why I grew up not knowing who I was for all these years, and the one I am supposed to defeat is Chase Young! How will I be able to do that if as a team we couldn't do it?"

"Hey little partner your getting as irate as a bull in a rodeo, just calm down and take it easy"

"But Clay I know I have amazing skill, and am a master in Tai Quan Do but even I know I can't do it on my own!"

"And you won't dude. You said it yourself in the prophecy you were fighting with your comrades"

"Yeah Rai and Clay are right there is no need to worry Omi because we will be there every step of the way, and we will be there with your finale battle with Chase ok"

To empathise her point Kimiko put her small hand on my head and ruffles my black hair. I could get used to that.

"Well another bright side is that Raimundo can't make fun of the size of your head anymore"

"Ah no more cheese ball jokes so not fair! Now I need to find new criteria to use against him when he gets overly annoying" Raimundo whined.

I watch as Kimiko once again tells Raimundo off for his insensitivity, and clay is trying to hold Kimiko back from actually hurting Raimundo too badly. I swear this happens a lot you would think that Raimundo would learn by now. To be honest though I wouldn't want Raimundo to change too much he may have his faults (more then most) but he will be the best leader I learned that from both past and future. Raimundo is brave, courageous and would give up everything to ensure the lives of his friends and a better tomorrow. Deep down I wish that I could be more like Raimundo sometimes, but I would never tell him that.

"So little partner when do we meet this long lost mother of yours?"

"Oh she is in the temple with Master Monk Guan discussing something probably catching up on old times."

Raimundo stopped arguing with Kimiko to say. "I still can't believe you are related to him and Dashi"

"What isn't it obvious? Where else do you think my skills would come from I knew that I was a descendent of greatness I just didn't know how closely I was related to them I was" My back straight as I hold my head up in pride emanating my own greatness onto my friends.

"Omi?"

"Yes Kimiko"

"Raimundo and clay have left to the temple to meet your mum when you were gloating and boasting your ego, but now your head isn't as big anymore I'm surprised it can fit your ego"

"What!" err Raimundo better not be telling embarrassing stories about me to my mother! Oh no please don't tell her about my fear of squirrels!

At the thought I sprinted as fast as my small legs could carry me (if only my changed appearance had given me extra height) towards the temple praying I wasn't too late to stop him.

"Hey Omi wait up!" I hear Kimiko shout in the distance.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own xiaolin showdown. **

**Authors note: I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review and give me constructive criticism for future reference thank you. Sorry for not updating as frequent as I normally do my laptop charger is busted and I am borrowing one to write this chapter.**

The Truth behind Omi

Chapter 8

Crystal P.O.V

"Wow lady for Omi's mum you sure are pretty!" The young Brazilian boy, most likely aged 15 said to me, he was one of my son's friends.

He and a tall, blonde haired boy, roughly 16 years old with a thick southern accent came introduced themselves as Raimundo the dragon of air and Clay the dragon of the earth. They were fellow xiaolin monks, and Raimundo was the shoku warrior thus leader of the monks. Huh my brother Dashi was the leader of the xiaolin of our time and he was the dragon of air, it must be a trait they carry.

"So mam"

"Call me Crystal, Clay isn't it?"

"Yes, so like I was saying if you're the little fellers mama then who may I ask is his daddy? No offence but he doesn't look much like you, so I was wondering if he takes after him" It was an innocent enough question, but I still struggled to keep my tears at bay.

"Well that's complicated, I haven't really discussed that subject at length with Omi yet, and it's only right that he should be the first to know" I smile trying to indicate to him that I meant no disrespect to him, but just to make sure he knows….

"Not that I mean any disrespect to your question and I hope it didn't come across that way" I added. These boys are my son's friends and I don't want them to dislike me.

"Don't worry ma- I mean Crystal it's your business not mine."

"Yo lady" shouted Raimundo.

"Yes?"

"So tell me are you to blame for Omi's annoying ego"

I couldn't help it I burst out into laughter; my son surely doesn't try and hide his ego not even with his friends. "Hahaha no He gets that entirely from his father"

Slam! The temple doors swung open followed by Omi flying in shouting…

"Raimundo you better not be telling embarrassing stories about me to my mother!"

Not long afterwards a young girl around 13 came running in looking out of breath, and seeming more then annoyed at Omi.

"Geez Omi when someone says wait up that means you're actually meant to wait!"

"But Kimiko it was a matter of urgency! Raimundo was going to tell my mother about my fear of squirrels!"

I look at my son in surprise. squirrels? What a peculiar thing to be scared of. Everyone started to burst out in laughter as Raimundo explained he said no such thing, Omi turning a deep shade of scarlet out of embarrassment.

"Well well Guan, Crystal it's been a long time how ya doin?" Came a strong female voice which as my ears heard it I couldn't help and let out a childish squeal running towards her and wrapping my arms round her small waist.

"Chasity! Oh my it's been so long you look amazing" Which she did. My dear friend looked exactly as I remember her. Tall, slim build with her arms defined with a small amount of muscle from years of training, but still managing to be feminine. Hair a deep matt black with a side fringe covering one of her golden brown eyes, her hair was tied back into a small ponytail with a red ribbon which was resting on the top of her head. She was wearing strange clothing which I can only assume was from these times. She had on what looked like trousers although they cut off just above the knee and were black in colour, her top had v neck showing a small amount of cleavage and the sleeves were thin straps and was red. Around her neck was a necklace which was made up of a black thread with what looked like a frozen flame hanging from it. Chasity made it completely obvious what element she was the xiaolin dragon of.

I pulled myself away from my friend to look at my cousin who was just staring at her. To anyone else Guan looked perfectly composed, but I could tell by his rigid stillness that he was shocked to say the least at seeing Chasity after all these years. Chasity was also staring at Guan giving him a warm gentle smile her eyes fall of tenderness. She made it no secret to me when we were younger that she had feelings for my cousin which I promptly expressed how gross I found it, and us both new that he liked her not that he said he did as he didn't know of Chasity's emotions concerning him, but she wouldn't tell him as she was a firm believer that he should man up and make the first move… we're still waiting.

"Who are you?" Chasity, Guan, and I turn round to see that it was Kimiko was the one who voiced the question, and the other dragons were waiting patiently with her waiting for an answer.

Guan was the one to step forward to introduce her. "This young monks is Chasity Young and she was the xiaolin dragon along with me and-" before he could finish Chasity piped in.

"Yeah yeah yeah Guan you're always so formal. Any who hey kids like Guan was saying yes I was a xiaolin monk, and I was the xiaolin monk of the best element fire of course and I would just like to say that you young lady" she's says while pointing to Kimiko who was now starting to looked a little worried, and then continues " I can tell like me that you are also amazing enough to be the xiaolin dragon of fire so what do you think me and you training together I'll teach you all I know, and we can show these boys the importance of girl power!" She practically shouts while grinning like crazy while punching her fist in the air.

I meet Guan's eyes as I silently agreed with him that we should of warned the of children of Chasity's um… full on personality.

"Err… um sure why not" Replied Kimiko with uncertainty which I couldn't blame her for she only just met Chasity.

"Wait one moment" Raimundo said.

"Didn't you say your last name was Young?" he questioned I inwardly cringed I wonder if they would assume the worst of Chasity if the new…

"Yep it is kid and I know what you're thinking uh could she be related to the evil that is Chase Young? And to answer that question yes I am. I'm his extremely talented and beautiful older sister"

"Chasity"

"Yes Crystal?"

"You and Chase are twins" she always seems to forget that.

"Yes but I'm a whole four minutes older" yep Chasity hasn't changed a bit.

Chasity stops talking to me to examine the monks and see hat their reactions are. Kimiko was now had wide eyes of worry as she just agreed to train with Chasity, but all of them seemed to be speechless at what to say to Chasity's bluntness about her relation with Chase. Soon Chasity locks eyes with Omi before almost squashing him in a bone crushing hug. I couldn't help but giggle at this.

"Oh my god! Omi last time I saw you, you were just a teeny weenie baby! Oh my you are the spitting image of your dad. I've missed you little guy!"

"Ugh c-cant b-b-b-breath!" spluttered Omi

At hearing this Chasity loosens her grip around Omi while apologising to him.

"How do you know me?" questioned Omi looking at Chasity wearily.

"Oh that I obviously know you because I'm your favourite god mother after all."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own xiaolin showdown. **

**Authors note: OMG I can't believe it! I only just found out about xiaolin chronicles. Although I can't find where the trailer is, so I'm rather depressed so if anyone knows where I can find the trailer please tell me (puppy dog eyes). Any who I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review and give me constructive criticism for future reference thank you.**

**P.S I have put a poll up regarding future chapters of this story**

The Truth behind Omi

Chapter 9

Omi P.O.V

"Your what!" I screamed. I know it is disrespectful to shout at my elders and the fact that she too like Master Monk Guan was a great xiaolin dragon, but how could the twin sister of are greatest enemy be my god mother? What if she is like her brother and is evil and is just hiding it? For all I know she could be spying for Chase Young now! I stare at her pure panic plastered on my face; she rests her hand on my head with a slightly confused expression on her face.

"I'm your god mother sweetie don't you remember me? Not even a little?"

"No I don't know who you are at all a part from what you and Master Monk Guan told me. I mean no disrespect but why are you my god mother? Shouldn't it of been someone of blood relation to me?"

"But I -" before Chasity has a chance to answer my question my mother jumps and covers Chasity's mouth with her hand while chuckling nervously.

"Hahaha w-well Omi you err um… Chasity is your god mother because she is my best friend. Has been since we were children, and to why it isn't of someone of blood relation is um because the only people I had of relation to me at the time you were born was Guan and Dashi. Dashi was busy being a leader and to why not Guan well err um he um is a…. boring person…and um I err didn't want you to be bored…ok?" The way mother kept hesitating as she spoke, stopping and pausing in her speech and not even making I contact with me while she spoke made me slightly suspicious, but why would she lie to me?

Chasity is giving a questioning look at my mother. Maybe to why my mother's hand was over her mouth. I have to admit that I find it strange that my mother did that and not just let Chasity explain it herself. I look toward Master Monk guan who looked slightly annoyed with his head turned away from my mother who is just smiling awkwardly at me almost waiting for me to answer, so I did.

"Oh ok, and um can I ask you a question mother?"

"Sure sweetie"

"Why is your hand over Chasity's mouth" at my question my mother looked at Chasity and quickly removed her hand while giving her an apologetic smile. Turning her head back to me with one of my eyebrows rose up questioningly at mother she answers.

"Oh well you see Chasity suffers from garlic breath"

"What! I do not Crystal"

My mother placed a comforting hand on Chasity shoulder "Its ok Chasity it is nothing to be ashamed of. We still accept you for who you are and you will always be my best friends" she reassures her.

"Ah how sweet of you Crystal it's a shame that your wondrous speech is wasted on me because I do not have garlic breath! and would you step outside with me as I would like to talk to you about a very important private matter?" before my mother could even answer Chasity was dragging my mother out the door of the temple.

My fellow monks and I look towards Master Monk Guan for answers to on what just transpired just now he himself looked as confused as the rest of us. We all just stood there trying to wrap are heads on what has just occurred when the sound of Clay's thick Texan accent breaks our silence.

"Um Master Monk Guan I don't mean to seem as a nosey nora but why out of the blue has this Chasity person came here, and how do we know we can trust her? She is the sister of Chase Young after all."

"Well Clay she already told you why she is here"

"Yo and when was that" asked Raimundo.

"She is here to train Kimiko, and don't worry you can trust Chasity she is not evil, mischievous and big headed yes but not evil. I will stay here in till the defeat of Chase Young and train Clay as the former dragon of the earth. Grand Master Dashi will also make his return and train Raimundo as the former dragon of air and leader. We are all going to be here to train you against the inedible battle against Chase Young." Master Monk Guan explains his tone serious and face let out no indication about how he felt about this scenario.

"Wow Wow Wow dude! The Grand Master Dashi is coming back here to train me? That's awesome!" Raimundo yelled jumping up and down with excitement. Kimiko looked slightly concerned still not fully convinced she can trust Chasity. While Clay was just standing still probably envisioning the last time we all trained with Master Monk Guan. Then I realised that all my team mates were parented off to train with the former xiaolin dragon who shared their element, but I wasn't.

"Um Master Monk Guan why am I not training with the former dragon of water wouldn't I need the more training one on one with a former xiaolin dragon more as I am the one who will be fighting Chase Young one on one? Not that I'm saying that I need a lot of training as my skills are near perfect, but just to be on the safe side shouldn't I…" I wait for him to answer hopeful for him to tell me that I too will have a great warrior for a teacher, but that is not what I heard.

"I am sorry Omi but the dragon of water of my day was… Chase Young so as you can see it is impossible for you to train with him for the obvious reasons, but don't worry you still have Master Fung to train you" His eyes were full of sympathy for me. It wasn't fair why did the only person that could have taught me techniques only a xiaolin dragon of water could do be evil, although it wasn't Master Monk Guan's fault so I do my best to seem as if the news didn't affect me.

"I understand"

Chasity P.O.V

Dragging my best friend outside away from the prying ears of the young monks I stop spinning her round to face me, my hands still gripping on her arms. I needed answers.

"You haven't told him have you" it wasn't a question more like a statement which she confirmed by looking downward refusing to make eye contact with me out of guilt.

"Crystal he is his father Omi has the right to know that you can't keep the truth from Omi forever"

"Don't you think I know that but what am I meant to do Chasity? Omi is destined to defeat him and do you think Omi will be able to go through with t if he new the truth" She shouted tears forming in her eyes as she tries her best to keep them from spilling over. It hurt me to see my friend like this but I had to get my point across.

"But what happens when Omi finds out afterwards then? Do you think he will be happy that you let him go through with it and hurt his own father? Do you think Omi will ever be able to trust you again?" I tried to reason.

"What do you mean go through with it? He will have to whether he knows it or not"

"Look Chasity calm down! Listen to me I know that he will have to but isn't it best to tell the boy everything first that way he could really shine and who knows maybe Omi wouldn't have to fight Chase to defeat him"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know the prophecy only said that Omi was born to defeat Chase nothing about harming him or Chase hurting Omi" It likely to be like that but it could.

"I'm sorry Chasity I want to tell Omi but it just isn't time yet please understand. I know that you want Omi to know that you are more then a friend of his mother. His brilliant fun aunt Chasity, and that you miss Chase so do I and like you I wish things were different but there not" She was right about how I wish things were different who wouldn't? Here I was able to see my nephew but he doesn't know. I don't exactly agree with Crystals Choice but I will trust her judgement for now.

"Ok but I hope you know what you're doing"


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own xiaolin showdown. **

**Authors note: I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review and give me constructive criticism for future reference thank you.**

Chasity P.O.V

After my little 'chat' with Crystal we returned to where the monks and Guan were. It was early evening, dinner time, or as the Clay boy put it chow time. At dinner I was able to reacquaint myself with Dojo the small little green dragon which followed Dashi everywhere. From what I could tell the reptile had put on a lot of wait which I'm not surprised by in the slightest after seeing him eat at the table, he practically swallowed his food whole like what the modern world would call a hover. When he saw me and Crystal he didn't even recognize us. The nerve! And after he would help us prank Guan (which were Crystal's ideas) back in the old days, so to jog his memory me and Crystal (mainly Crystal) started to mimic Guan. Such a mature role model for her son she is. Dojo immediately catched on and started to mimic poor old guan as well, I could tell from his facial features that he was getting slightly agitated by how his face crunched up. Just like old times. All the young monks were trying not to snicker apart from Omi who looked mortified by his mother's behaviour. After exchanging stories with each other while telling the monks about are past adventures as monks ourselves we were shown to our rooms were I lay presently alone with my thoughts of the conversation I had with Crystal.

What am I going to do with my friend? I swear one of these days she will be the death of me. This plan of keeping the truth from her son will only come back to bite her on the backside in the end, but she is so stubborn it's infuriating at times. The thing that pains me the most is that my own nephew doesn't realise who I am, and despite the misdeeds my brother has committed he has the right to know he has a son! Even with the prophecy thing he should know and more importantly Omi should as well. I know I trust Crystal but still… I have my doubts about this.

I opened my eyes unable to sleep from the thoughts whirling around in my mind. Determined not to just lay around wasting time doing nothing I got up and left to go outside for some very late/early training. Starting with a light jog round the temple grounds to get my heart pumping I took time to admire my surroundings. It was really was peaceful at night, looking around not even the shadows appear menacing like in must places. Everything just seems right. It was just so perfectly in balance…yin and yang. Night sky a deep rich blue, moon full, stars shining with all their might. It was such a beautiful night. I was so absorbed in my musings that I didn't notice that I jogged right into a large, strong object. Rubbing my eyes to clear my vision I look up to see the _object _was actually Guan.

"Need a hand" Guan offers while holding out his hand to help pull me up. _Such a gentlemen. _Gladly accepting his hand he pulled me up so I was now facing his muscular chest with in such a close proximity that my nose slightly grazed it. At this he took a step back putting more distance between us. _Ugh such a gentlemen._

"So… what are you doing up so late mister?"

"I could ask the same about you" _Smart allic._

"You're avoiding my question"I pointed out and in a playful manor I poked him in the chest with each syllable.

"If you must know I am just thinking about the situation we seem to be in. I thought the fresh night air might help with finding answers on what our next steps should be".

"I know the feeling I've just been laying in bed thinking about Omi and Chasity" The only response I got from guan was small nod of the head while his gaze turned to the night sky.

"Its peaceful shame It probably wont last" At my comment Guan reverted his gaze one me.

"It never does. No matter how bright the light shines there will always be dark shadows in the world. This is the balance of the world. Everyone holds the capability to be evil, but everyone also holds the courage to stand up for whats right" This time it was me who gazed up into the sky thinking deeply on the words Guan had spoken. After approximately 15 minutes I broke the silence to ask a question that I have kept to myself for so many long years,

"Do you think he will change?" I didn't need to elaborate. I knew that Guan would know I was referring to my brother.

"Chasity I do believe that deep down there is glimmer of light within Chase's soul somewhere. And if he would just embrace that light he could overcome the effects of the soup, but it is his choice and I fear that he is completely convinced he belongs on the side of the heylin that he may never try." I nodded slowly trying to take in all that he had just told me and despite the shimmer of hope I held now I single tear rolled down my cheek. I didn't realise how much I missed my brother. Genteelly Guans hand wiped away my tear then lifting my chin so I was looking into at his face.

"Please do not cry. I will give you my word that I will do everything in my power to bring your bother back to the light." My eyes shot wide open. I had never heard Guan speak so intensely before.

"G-Guan I-" before I was able to finish the monks and Crystal came rushing out completely spoiling mine and Guan's moment…_Typical. _And just like I expected Guan's hand pulled way from my face as if it was fire like we were not having a moment.

"What is it?" I asked irradiation seeping through my speech. I t was Kimiko that answered.

"A Shen Gong Wu has revealed itself." __

Chase Young P.O.V

"But Chase we have to go!" whined the blasted witch. I could already feel another migraine coming on.

"If I have told you once I have told you a thousand times I am not interested in searching for those trinkets you are obsessed with." When will she get the hint that I am not interested? I'm starting to sound like broken record!

"But it isn't like any other Shen Gon Wu". Now this is intriguing.

"Oh and how is that so?" I asked casually so she doesn't see my interest with this trinket.

"It is the Locket Of Memories! This Shen Gong will has the power to show the user their or someone else's memories even if those memories were lost. Think of it we would know every little thing against those puny monks." For once the Wuya was on to something. This trinket could become a great asset to me. It may help me to find out is I do know that women from my dreams, also to know the monks past and experiences would be a great advantage to use in battle.

"This once Wuya I will concede to your request and take the Locket Of Memories into my possession." Calling upon my jungle cats which at once in their lives- before they had the foolishness to go into battle with me- were so called great warriors. I would need them if or should I say when we run into those monks.

"You are so handsome when you act all powerful… if only I was a 1000 years younger" _not even if that_ I thought to myself. That witch was really starting to sound like a hormonal teenaged girl.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own xiaolin showdown. **

**Authors note: I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review and give me constructive criticism for future reference thank you. I will just warn you that there will be a fight scene in here and I'm not to sure how to go about one so I apologize in advance if it isn't very good.**

Chase P.O.V

We arrived at an abandoned dilapidated factory in the middle of a desert in Nevada where the sun was intensely shining upon us, and I was starting to regret my choice of my usual clothing- suit of armor with shoulder guards, pads around my knees and a belt with with my insignia. Although I would never let on to anyone that the heat was slightly bothering me. It would seem that the young monks are yet to arrive maybe we could avoid a pointless battle that they would surely lose all together that way we wouldn't have to spend to long in this persistent heat any longer. What is taking Wuya so long? I sent her inside the factory not wanting to go inside the unstable building so if the monks were to show up I could prevent them from even entering the factory and gaining the Locket Of Memories, also I was hoping to an extent that the building would collapse on her so I wouldn't have to deal with her shrill voice any longer. The light of the shining sun was suddenly blocked and as I looked up I saw that the monks had arrived finally.

The dragon which they call Dojo landed to reveal that Guan had joined them along with two females one of which was the women from my dreams. So she was real and even more stunning in person, but she was a xiaolin what a shame. Now for once I am glad I came with Wuya. I was going to get my answers from her. The other girl with her too looked similar but she wasn't in any of my recent dreams. Now who could she be? Today was going to be interesting.

"Chase Young we meet again" A young child I didn't recognize or had ever seen before shouted towards me as if I was an old adversary, and as I look around the monks faces I could see no sign of Omi.

"I do not know what you mean young one I have never laid eyes on you before, although I do not see Omi here so what are you his replacement?" I ask while raising a questioning eyebrow at the young boy curious to who he was.

"Ha I am Omi you just didn't recognize me because…" Omi was interrupted by the leader of the group.

"Dude we don't have time for this and why would you tell the enemy for you cheese ball"

"Oh good point but for your facts I am no longer a cheese ball" shouted omi.

"Um little partner I think you that 'for your information' is what you are meant to say" the blond cowboy explained to the young monk.

"Same difference!" they're arguing was starting annoy me.

"Well I hate to interrupt this little spat but I do believe you want the Locket Of Memories which you have to get through me to gain, but if you don't defeat me then I you will tell me everything about these two women with you. I'm surprised with you Guan. Bring to defenceless young ladies to a battle tut, tut"

"Wow, wow, wow who are you calling defenceless mama's boy! Your one to talk at the age of five you got the snot beating out of you by a this so called defenceless girl, and how dare you pretend you don't know we are! I seriously can't believe you Chase!" the dark haired female shouted towards me. She says that I know both of them and has the gore to say they had beaten me in a fight.

"I assure you that I do not know you-" I turn my head to see the women who has been plaguing my dreams who was oddly quiet refusing to even look at me "- either of you". At this she bit her lip as if it my very words pierced her soul.

The loud mouthed one started talking again, but this time here voice seemed confused almost hurt.

"So you really don't remember us?"

"No how can I if I don't know you?"

"Listen Chase not that we don't like talking to you but we have a Shen Gong Wu to get" the young monk of fire 'Kimiko'? I think her name was interrupted.

"So you do but like I said before hand you need to get past me first"

No ones P.O.V

Clay lunged at Chase swinging his fist trying to hit him with the Fist of Tebigong, but before he made impact Chase dodged it with such speed that you wouldn't even have noticed he moved and all that was left of where he stood was a hole with in the sand where Clay hit instead of Chase.

Chase landed while taunting "Nice try monk but you are not fast enough".

He was right near to where Kimiko was standing in a fighting stance then upon noticing his close proximity she started throwing flying kicks at him as all he did was block them with his arms as if it was nothing, smirking to himself he suddenly felt something hit him full force in the stomach. Stumbling backwards trying stabilize himself once more he looks up to see that the young Brazilian boy had used the Third Arm Sash to punch him.

"Now who's not fast enough or were you just to filled of yourself that you didn't think you needed to pay attention to your other opponents" Omi mocked.

"Dude it's full of yourself" corrected Raimundo.

"Well it seems that I must correct myself wont I" and with that said Chase gave a click of his fingers and all different breeds of jungle cats leaped up from beneath the desert sand. They start the monks along with Guan and Chasity like they were stalking their prey readying themselves for the final strike, while 100 meters was their master was doing the same thing to Crystal who stood still and rigid unsure of how to proceed.

"Now whats your name" Chase asks his voice almost a soft purr.

"W-why do you want to know so badly?"

"Well your friend over there said that we have all met before which I do not have any memory of happening so I'm curious to how I supposedly know you two. Both of you had expressions on your faces which spoke out that you were hurt by the news I didn't know you. Why would that be?" Crystal looked up to Chase who was standing father closely in front of her.

"W-we um… eh n-new each o-other… as children, w-we… grew up t-together" Crystal stuttered out hesitating every few words as she debated to tell him anything.

"So if what you say is true then why don't I remember any of this?" before Crystal could answer they heard I loud shout from were the monks were.

Turning their heads to see what the commotion was they say Guan using his Spear of Guan to knock back all the jungle cat's, and the young monks were charging towards Were Chase and Crystal were standing.

"Well it seems we will need to finish our little time at a later date now wont we" Chase said to Crystal with a sinister voice before he went to finish off what he started with the monks.

"Chase I've got it! I've got the Shen Gong Wu." The sound of Wuya's shrill voice carried its way to the impending battle, stopping everyone in their tracks. At this Chase bid his fair well and left with in the blink of an eye along with Wuya and his jungle cats.

Omi P.O.V

We arrived at the temple feeling dejected. It was the first battle my mother witnessed me have and we lost! She kept reassuring me that it was ok and she didn't think me weak, but still I must say my pride was slightly bruised right now.

"Yo lady, I mean Crystal"

"Yes Raimundo what is it?" Raimundo just stared with my mother with determined eyes which spoke subtle amounts of distrust, but for what I am unsure.

"When we were fighting off the jungle cats you were talking to Chase… what was it you were telling him?" he practically demanded. How dare he what was he insinuating?

"He was asking me how Chasity and I know him that is all" My mother said with such calmness almost if she was casually talking about how her day went.

"And how do you know him" questioned Raimundo. The SLAP went the back of Raimundo's head as Kimiko's hand connected with it before she ranted at him for his stupidity.

"What do you think Rai? Omi's mum and Chasity- Chase Young's twin sister- grew up together as best friends! It would be unlikely that Crystal wouldn't encounter Chase now wouldn't it?" Go Kimiko I silently thought to myself.

"Yes Kimiko is right about that I did encounter Chase in fact he was my best friend along with Chasity. Back then all three of us were practically joined to the hip" we all turned to look at my mother to what she had just confessed to us, but it wasn't what she said that shocked me the most (although it still shocked me a lot) but it was how sad her voice sounded as if it hurt to remember those days.

"Is that why you didn't fight him ma'am" Clay's voice broke the silence.

"Yes despite everything he has done even the fact he has not just forgotten me but his sister as well, I can not find it with in myself to harm him as when I see him I see the one I knew before he drank that cursed soup". _Mother…_


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own xiaolin showdown. **

**Authors note: Finally I have got a new laptop charger so hopefully I can start updating at the same pace I did before. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review and give me constructive criticism for future reference thank you. **

Chase P.O.V

The Locket of Memories was made of pure gold with a diamond shaped as a star with in the centre; it was hanging from a heavy infinity linked chain. The whole thing was rather stunning to say the least. As soon as Wuya and I returned to my liar I took the Shen Gong Wu from her and looked myself with in my room. There was no possible way I wanted her to know that I wanted to use this to look through my own memories, to see if I have indeed lost some, and if what that woman say is true then I have indeed lost some of my memories which is a weakness I will not tolerate. Its bad enough that those monks will surely now know of this weakness, but if anyone from the heylin who have no sense of honour were to find out I could possibly have a little trouble, although nothing I probably couldn't handle. I locked myself away half an hour ago yet I still have not retrieved my memories, for the first time in centuries I feel fear. I feel fear to what I will remember. _Sigh..._ I can allow fear get in the way of this or I would be no better then that worm Spicer. Closing my eyes inhaling a deep breath of air, holding out the Locket Of Memories I activate its power.

"Locket Of Memories" the Shen Gong Fu left my hand flying up to the front of my face opening up, projecting a giant circular mirror which I was able to see my whole self with in it.

"Show me my lost memories" I ordered it. Suddenly the image of me now and was replaced of a child version of me…

"_Chasity wait up!" my younger self roughly around the age of 6 yelled while running towards a young girl. We were in the village that I grew up in. It was small and quiet, but peaceful. As I ran closer I saw that the girl I was running after was the loud mouth I met with the monks._

"_Come on Chase you are so slow" she replied._

"_Well you had a head start, and didn't mother say we were not meant to get separated anyway"_

"_I know what mum said and don't worry as your amazing older sister I promise never to run off from you again" she had her hand on her heart to empathise her promise, at this statement my younger self just rolled his eyes. So she was my sister… why wouldn't I remember that? _

"_Really? Last time I checked we were twins" Twins? How could I forget I had a twin, another half?_

"_Yeah but I'm the older twin, but that doesn't matter right now we are meant to meet Crystal at the old willow tree, so come on and hurry" Chasity started jumping with inpatients then in the end she just grabbed my younger self's arm, dragging me along with her. They arrived at a beautiful willow tree which looked to be ancient and there leaning against it was a young girl which had l curled deep rich brown hair, shimmering forest green eyes, a tiny button nose and skin a pale yellow. She was the women I met earlier and from my dreams. So she was telling the truth._

"_Hello Chasity, Chasey how are you two today? Ready to play hide and seek?" she said our names with such joy while smiling contently at me and my sister that it almost upset me that I couldn't remember this. I was interrupted from my thoughts by the sound of a younger two young voices speaking completely in sync. _

"_Hi Crystal" _

"_So who's going to be the seeker this time?" asked Crystal then she looked my younger self right in the eye and I gave her small smile when we both said._

"_Chasity is" before I grabbed her hand and we ran off giggling, trying to find somewhere to hide, while Chasity was moaning in the background. I was shown many occasions like that where a young me and my sister would go with Crystal to play. In very few of my childhood memories we weren't all together._

_Then the mirror showed a gathering of people including Guan, Chasity and I crowding round Crystal. Standing right next to Crystal was a younger Dashi who had his arm wrapped around her small form in a tight bear hug, muttering "Happy thirteenth birthday sis" just loud enough for everyone to hear. So Dashi is her brother._

_When she was finally realised she had a huge toothy grin on her face which looked more defined as she was on her way to being a young women. My younger self stumbled forward through the crowd, my hands clutching onto a small box and my cheeks were a soft pink in colour. As Crystal laid her eyes on me I saw that they lit up, and her cheeks too turned a soft shade of pink. Nervously the younger me took a few steps forward presenting a box to her._

"_H-happy birthday Crystal" She grabbed the box and gasped when she opened it before once again she was grinning, unexpectedly she flung her arms around me, hugging me tightly._

"_Oh my Chase it's beautiful" she thanked as she pulled out the necklace I saw her wearing in my dream… I was the one to give that to her?_

"_I-its nothing really it's just something I made that's all." My younger self explained why holding both hands up waving off her compliment._

"_So that's what you were working on for the past month in your room" commented Chasity and my face at that moment went bright red from embarrassment_

"_Whats this?" Guan said while pointing to a symbol in the middle of what the wooden dragon of the necklace was holding. It was Dashi that answered him._

"_Well, well, well if I'm not mistaken that means love"_

"_Ah Chase and Crystal sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G" Chasity giggled out._

"_It's not like that I meant it as in that's her best quality! The love she has for everyone around her and it symbolises that she has a compassionate heart" My younger self shouted before covering his mouth with his hands, turning his head as he realises that he said all that in front of Crystal._

"_I-eh...um-" his incoherent speech was stopped by Crystal giving him small kiss on the cheek. Once she did this she swiftly turned her head away looking at the ground shyly before asking in small voice…_

"_Would you put it on me please?"_

"_Um sure"_

_Then the mirror shimmered skipping a few years ahead to when it shows one of the rare occasions when there wasn't any Chasity and it was just me and Crystal. We were sitting at the edge of a cliff looking out into the sunset, watching the yellow, oranges and reds of the sun melt away in the now purple sky. The only sounds that could be heard was the cool breeze whispering through the trees creating a small rustling sound. That is in till Crystal decided to speak._

"_Chase" at the sound of her mere voice my teen self head snapped into her direction facing her while she continued to stare out into the evening sky, her eyes fixated on the setting sun._

"_It's beautiful isn't it" it wasn't a question more of a statement. My teen self held a small smile on his features while replying to what she asked anyway._

"_Yes. Yes it is" His voice was so soft, so loving as he said those words but instead of looking at the sun his gaze was intently on her. Almost as if she could sense his stare she whipped her head round to look at him directly into his eyes. His stare didn't move as he took in the sight of her eyes. Slowly but surely their heads inched towards each other in till the gap between them and their lips met in a sweet gentle kiss, as their arms became entangled into each other. _

_Again the mirror's scene skipped but this time only by a short amount of time, less then a year. My younger self was wearing a traditional groom's costume which was a black silk coat worn over an embroidered dragon robe of dark blue. The headgear was a black hat with red tassel. Crystal was there and she was wearing a traditional Cheongsam with a dragon and phoenix design. She was dressed perfect for a traditional Chinese wedding. With the Dragon & Phoenix design symbolizes the balance of male and female power. We were conducted to a family altar, where we paid homage to Heaven and Earth, the family ancestors and the Kitchen God, Tsao-Chün. Tea, with two lotus seeds or two red dates in the cup, was offered to my parents. Then we bowed to one another._

_We were getting married… _

_After that a saw many images of the beginning of our married life, we were so happy constantly smiling at each other. Chasity would smile every time she would see us making comments like "Crystal we're finally sister's" and Dashi would make comments too mainly to me "Don't you dare ever hurt my sister". Life seemed perfect._

_But it didn't last as soon I saw the beginning of the war with Wuya. Chasity went to train some civilians enough to help them defend themselves against Wuya's rock creatures, and Crystal went with her even though she wasn't a xiaolin dragon (even if she did train with us) while Dashi, Guan and I faced Wuya straight on. Soon I saw myself looking over memories of the war to the point when Hannibal offered me the soup. _

At that point I had enough and deactivated the Shen Gong Wu. The Locket Of memories closed and fell into my hand. My mind was in a state of shock as all my memories returned to me, and I just didn't know how to process this information. How could I forget practically most of my life and such important people to me? I had a twin and wife, but were have they been all this time? And why is it now that they appear? Could it be because of the prophecy? This whole thing was to answer my questions and eradicate any chance of a weakness for my enemies to take advantage of to use against me, but instead it has left me with even more confusion and questions I had to begin with. I didn't want this to come to this but I think I need to have a little chat with that bean.

Crystal's P.O.V

Just thinking about Chase from the old days hurt it made my insides ache, and the fact the Omi very existence is a reminder of those times of love that we would share with each other didn't help the pain. At the moment I was sitting with Omi watching the sunset just like I did with his father the night we first kissed. He was deep in thought about something which he has yet to open up about to me, but after a while when he remained silent and I had given up hope that he would tell me his worries he speaks up.

"How?"

"How what?"

"How could you be best friends with Chase Young? I know that he was once good, but I don't understand how he could have bets friends and a twin who he had great bonds with and betray them!" I was silent as his eyes- identical to Chase's- looked upon me for an answer. When I remained silent I could see the frustration creep into his eyes and he let out a small grunt, while running his fingers in his hair.

"If he didn't turn evil then we wouldn't have such an enemy, he would be on our side helping us. He could train me things only a water dragon such as me knows. Evil might not be so hard to vanquish if he was on our side, because he is the main enemy we have!" Omi was standing up now near shouting trying to get his point across. I remained sat attempting to real in my feelings, and with a calm, composed voice I finally found my voice to reply to my son.

"No he isn't Omi. You saw for yourself that even if Chase was to refuse the soup then Hannibal would just trick someone else into drinking it, and the world would be just as evil and your work would be just as hard. I can not tell you what persuaded Chase into drinking that damned soup, but what I can tell you is that somewhere deep inside there is the old him the one I knew, and that Omi is why even though he is 'evil' he keeps his word, he to an extent is honourable" My hands were at my side grabbing the grass for dear life as I tried to keep myself from breaking down then and there.

"Omi I want you to promise me something"

"What is it mother?"

"Don't hate him"

"I don't"

Hannibal's P.O.V

I was just minding my own business me and the ying-ying bird were just resting in a tree for the night after a long hard day's work of causing havoc, to hear people scream in fear, second guessing themselves and the people the supposedly care for. _Sigh…_ now this was what evil was all about, and after such a satisfying day all I wanted to do was sleep. I thought I earned that much, but now a certain mister Young obviously didn't think so.

"Bean we need to talk" Chase young demanded as he stepped out of the shadows glaring right at me. Now what I do to deserve this reaction?

"What is it princess?" he growled at that but I couldn't resist.

"Oh I don't know maybe it's because up in till now I forgot that I had a twin and wife, and I want to know why" Oh boy this was not meant to happen…


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own xiaolin showdown. **

**Authors note: I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review and give me constructive criticism for future reference thank you. By the way my poll is now closed.**

Hannibal Roy Bean P.O.V

Chase was never meant to remember any of the people he held dear to him. The soup erased all memories of those people; even the very smell of it causes people to forget their loved ones. That's why anyone who is offered to drink it will accept it as they can not recall their family members or love interests. The only reason that Chase could remember Guan and Dashi was because I used them and their '_betrayal' _to convince him to drink the Lao mang long soup.

"Bean I'm waiting" Chase practically growled at me his fist's were curled up into tight balls, he was angry.

"Now, now Chase I think you might want to calm down there's no need to get your knickers in a twist."

"I'm not in the mood for your games Bean explain yourself"

"And if I don't tell you?" I questioned him.

"Well my jungle cats are rather hungry" he really thinks that a pathetic threat like that will get me to divulge my secrets, although admittedly it is evil. In reply I only scoffed while rolling my eyes.

"Listen Bean" he hissed. "I remember everything so there is no point in hiding information because I will find out in the end one way or another, so why don't we make this easy on both of us?" Chase did have a point in as far as he does remember now. Might as well tell him although lets have a little fun with him first, I thought evilly to myself.

"Oh I guess your age is getting to you. You may be immortal and forever young, but it looks like your mind is deteriorating it would explain how the monks have been getting the upper hand more often." I chuckled when I saw his eyes narrow towards me, and when his nose began to flare. Working up Chase Young has got to be one of my favourite pass times, if only it didn't come with a risk of getting into a less then pretty _argument _which will result in a few unflattering bruises.

"Don't push it Bean"

"Fine I guess there's no point of keeping secret anymore now that you know the truth of your past…" I deliberately paused at that moment just to see him get irate, it is rather funny to see the mighty Chase Young's feathers get a little ruffled.

"Well?"

"Someone's impatient"

"Bean…" his voice resembled that of one of his jungle cat's growl.

"The side affects of drinking the Lao Mang Long Soup is that you will forget the ones that you loved, the ones that could hold you back with your potential on the heylin side. I don't really think it's that much of a big deal really. Who needs a sister and a wife when you could eventually take over and conquer the world?" Looking at Chase he was just staring at me his eyes hard like stone, shaking with anger, transforming to his other form.

"Who said you could tamper with my memories!" he roared.

"But what difference does it make? Are you saying you rather would have remembered them then join the heylin? Are you saying that you regret it?"

"I didn't say that! But I do not like being tricked or manipulated"

"So what are you going to do now? And how did you remember anyway? Your memories of them were never meant to return to you" he managed to calm himself down and revert back to his human form the smirked at me as he turned away staring to walk off, but not before he said "That is none of your concern".

Now this is going to be interesting…

Chase Young P.O.V

I can not believe that worthless Bean, how dare he! Manipulating me like that. All this time I thought that I chose this path, but I didn't I was tricked into it. Heaving a sigh I stopped walking and sat down on a near by rock in the forest. I needed to clear my head and work out how I was going to tackle this issue. Right first things first I need to confront Chasity and Crystal and question them on where they have been all these years, and why only now have they appeared. But how will I confront them? Chasity seems to be like me in the sense she believes that she is always right (the difference is I am always right). Crystal on the other hand seemed so timid when I was questioning her during my fight with the monks, she couldn't even look me in the eye, and now I know why. Thinking of Crystal what was the bundle she was offering me in my dream? I can tell that it is important, but why I have yet to know. When I confront her I will ask.

I was deep in thought when I heard voices of what I assume belong to a young child and a woman. Creeping towards the deep green bushes to take a small look at who dares disturbs me when I am trying to think of a solution. That's when I spot that the one of the disturbers was the object of my frustrations walking along with Omi. I am still curious to his change in appearance. He looked familiar. As I took the time- still hidden in the bushes- to take a look at the monk I come to the realization that he reminded me of myself when I was young. He has the same ebony hair instead of being bold, pale white skin instead of his original bright yellow, and my chocolate eyes instead of his black. I wonder why that maybe. Well I think I better make myself known, so I can get my answers from Crystal…my wife.

Omi P.O.V

After watching the sunset together my mother and I decided to take a walk in the forest away from prying eyes and ears as we could talk to each other about our likes and dislike's, so we could have some mother son bonding time. It was getting dark so being the amazing son I am I grabbed on to my mother's hand to prevent her from getting scared, and not because I thought a squirrel was following us, also I couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching us. It was a unnerving feeling. We were taking in the scenery, the lushes' bushes rustling in the gentle wind, the ancient trees standing tall with all there might watching events that occurred many years ago- oh I wish I could see what they have seen- and the most breath taking was the stars in the sky shining bring against the black night. It made me think of us xiaolin warriors fighting against evil to help bring a little light in a very dark world; we are the shining symbol of all that is good. I look up to my mother who seemed to be looking at me with a soft smile as she looked at me. Never did I think that I would find my family, but I am overjoyed that I did.

"Hello Crystal" At the sound of that voice me and my mother swivel round to see Chase Young standing in our path.

"What do you want Chase Young? You have no business here" I demanded getting into a fighting stance preparing myself for battle. My mother on the other hand went rigid looking down at the ground, as if trying to pretend this wasn't happening.

Chase replied with a smooth composed voice. "Calm down young monk I only want to talk to the lovely woman by your side she has a few questions of mine she needs to answer"

"What do you want to know Chase?" the sound of my mother's beautiful voice chimed.

"It would seem that the Locket Of Memories has revealed many things about my past I have forgotten" he paused making sure my mother was keeping up with his story. "And well you see you and Chasity were apart of it as you said, and what has spiked my curiosity is why now after so many years have you only now showed up. From what my memories have revealed to me we were rather close."

"I locked myself way within this necklace" my mother pointed to her dragon necklace around her neck. "For 1500 years in till the time was right"

"And why would you want to do that for?" Chase had stepped dangerously close to my mother now; they were a paper width away from each other. This I would not take.

"Chase Young step away from my mother or I promise you that you will regret crossing paths this night" No one invades my mother's personal space like that especially not the likes of the heylin. At my comment Chase head snapped into my direction eyes as large as saucers before looking back at my mother questioningly before she gave him a slight nod of the head as to confirm his inaudible question. Once again Chase turns to look at me in disbelief before he vanishes altogether.

What on earth just happened there?

Chase Young P.O.V

"_Chase Young step away from my mother or I promise you that you will regret crossing paths this night"_

Mother? She is his mother, but how? She said she was locked away for 1500 years, and who is the father. I took another look at Omi again now that I got a closer inspection of him I could confirm my previous thought on that he did in deed seemed to be a younger version of myself. He start thinking over his personality his ego was large with good reason as he is a very skilled fighter-much like me. He in honourable always keeping his word much like I do even though I am the side of the heylin. I always felt a tug towards Omi like he was always meant to stand at my side, like he belonged next to me. I then remembered my dream with Crystal giving me a bundle which I felt similar feelings I did with Omi. Could it be? Am I his…

I look towards Crystal questioning her with my eyes it seemed despite the many years apart she still could read me like a book as she nodded confirming what I suspected, while biting her lower lip pulling her beautiful green eyes away from my chocolate ones. She looked Guilty. Looking back to Omi in a new light he wasn't just a monk he was my… he was my son. My flesh and blood I couldn't believe it. All this time I was a father. How that 1500 years after I last saw Crystal we have a 7 year old son puzzles me, but there is no denying it he is my son. At that moment I felt anger that I have never felt before as it dawned on me that no one decided to tell me a fathered a son. How could they not? I maybe on the heylin side but I still had a right to know. Before I did something I would regret I left to my lair to think over this new piece of information.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own xiaolin showdown. **

**Authors note: I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review and give me constructive criticism for future reference thank you.**

**I would also like to take this time to apologise for the significant time it has taken for me to update. I've got a new laptop which hasn't got word, I've been sorting out college for next year, I've been focussing on my GCSE's, and also I hadn't the foggiest idea on how to continue with this. I probably won't update regularly because I have more exams coming up (education comes first) but I will try from now on to update.**

Crystal P.O.V

He knows… he knows, he knows the truth and he just fled he didn't offer a word not even a ferocious roar of anger from what I've kept from him. No he just left me standing there with our young son staring at me with eyes of confusion, unsure of how to respond to the events that just past. Do I tell Omi? Do I tell him the truth? Know that Chase Knows he probably won't keep it secret from Omi, considering his heylin position he may even try and use that information against us… against me.

"Mother may I ask what just happened?"

"Something which could affect everything, especially you" _Its everything to do with you._

I stare at him waiting to see how he will respond, waiting for the mass of questions I imagined he would ask, but instead he just stands there quietly confused waiting for me to explain myself more fully. It is at this moment I am truly reminded of his young age, how that despite his quest to protect the world from evil he is still just I child with his whole life ahead of him. A life that shouldn't be filled with mystery or lies or withheld truths, no he should live a life were those around him should be honest and open with him… even if the news isn't that great.

"Omi lets go to the temple and I will tell you everything, and I mean everything"

"What do you mean everything?" He seems worried and I guess with this bombshell that I am about to detonate on him he has every right to be. This isn't some trivial information. This could warp his whole way of thinking, how he looks at the world, people and even himself.

"Sweetheart trust me when I say that this isn't the place for this conversation "

"Mother you like Master Fung is most wise and I trust you with my heart hole"

"Omi do you mean whole heartedly?" I couldn't help but giggle at my little boy and his little quirks. I hope that this news won't change that.

"Oh! Teehee this is most embarrassing" chuckling with his face turning red with embarrassment. Watching him almost lets me forget that I haven't seen him for many years and missed his growth, it's like he never left me and our lives have been full of these sweet carefree moments where there isn't an epic battle between evil and good, yin and yang.

"Mother why are you staring?" I didn't even realise I was staring at him. This whole situation is literally taking away my senses.

"Sorry darling I was… deep in thought"

"What about?"

"How I'm going to break this news to you whether it really is for the best" I really do hope that I'm doing the right thing by my little boy.

"What are you going to tell me? Why is it such a sensitive subject that we can't talk about it here?" this is it there's no going back now not when he is eager to know.

"I'm going to tell you about your father…"

Chase Young P.O.V

Smashing glass, crashing chairs into the walls, and even fighting my own feline warriors and not even an ounce of destruction can quench my anger, my frustration about this whole damn situation. For evils sake when did my immortal life become so complicated it used to be so simple, so easy. My life has never been so mentally taxing before a little chaos here, a little tormenting there, and a bit of world domination in my spare time simple really. Sure scheming took a bit of intelligences and creativity but both things came naturally to me. I know how to be evil, but to be a father? The father to an xiaolin warrior, an enemy no less. But apparently I'm also a husband, a twin, and brother-in-law and I remember it (at least now anyway) and thinking back at the time it all came naturally to me back when I too was on the side of the xiaolin.

"Ohh Chase my deliciously evil partner in world chaos and domination, what's got you so stressed?" for all the times for that conniving witch to stick her nose into my business she chooses now when I need all the space and time I can get.

"That is none of your concern Wuya. Now leave me to my thoughts"

Instead of heading my order she walks towards me swaying her hips seductively staring intently into my eyes in till she comes to a stop standing behind me, wrapping her long thin arms around my neck whispering softly into my ear.

"Now, now what's the hurry to get rid of me so quickly who knows maybe there's something I can do to um how do I put it… release you from this tension" she says while messaging my neck. I have never felt more disgusted.

"Or you can do as I ORDER! LEAVE ME ALONE NOW!" roaring into her face watching as her eyes alight with fear as to what I shall do to her if she doesn't. The message that her advancements are nothing but a nuisance to me is finally starting to sink in, but still she doesn't leave the room.

"You know Chase Young even those of the heylin don't like to be alone without a 'companion' forever even the immortal ones like yourself, and think of it you a powerful overlord and me the most powerful witch, greatest nemesis of Dashi himself. Imagine what we could accomplish together truly united. We could be the most evil power couple the world could ever know!" Well I can't knock her for her persistence.

"And who says I'm alone hmm?" lifting my eyebrow prompting her to think of what I'm implying. I might as well divulge a little piece of information anything to shut her up.

"What do you mean? Aren't you?" hahaha I love to see her so flustered so frantic it almost puts me in a good mode… almost.

"Well it has recently came to light that I'm married since before my turning to the side of evil, and I did say, promised in fact that I will stay true to her for all of eternity and you know I always keep my world"And as I say this an idea of what to do starts flicking into my brilliant mind…


End file.
